1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, and more particularly to a flexible image display apparatus which can be attached to clothes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern society, clothes not only protect the body but is also an important fashion component to present more attractive effects. Known fashionable clothes are those using glossy fabric, such as lame fabric.
However, even when clothes with such a glossy fabric are used, the degree of attention from onlookers decreases as time elapses.